A Little Bit of Liquid Courage
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Prompt from Casey! Prompt: Leon needs love too, jealousy, drunken stupor... who's bed does he end up in in the morning. Pairing: Surprise me! (slash preferred). This story is Leon/Carter, involves alcohol, and an explicit scene. Enjoy!


_Prompt from Casey!_

**Prompt: Leon needs love too, jealousy, drunken stupor... who's bed does he end up in in the morning?**

**Pairing: Surprise me! (slash preferred)**

* * *

We never experienced a party like this before. Dom's parties were no match for a party that Verone throws. But he wasn't Verone anymore, at least to me.

He was Carter. Carter Verone.

All of us has seen pictures of him before, you had to know who the head people were in the racing game as well as the drug game. They needed racers. I never thought he was sexy until he walked into our lives.

I wasn't gonna say anything. Not with that cop chick all over him and all the race bunnies and the girls that just wanted to be on his arm. Fuck that. We all had a mission when we got the call from Bri, get them in, and get them out. We did that and didn't have to worry about the cops anymore which is amazing. No more riding the cop frequencies, however, racing in Miami, you never had to worry about it since they were all more or less under Carter's command.

Bri brought me out of my musings by siddling up next to me at the bar. "Havin' a good time?"

I shrugged, looking around at the crowd of people, dancing and having fun. And I was here, half way moping.

Bri grabbed three beers from the bar and nudged me, nodding towards the overhanging balcony area. "Go talk to him. He likes you Leon."

I shook my head, "Hell no!"

He rolled his eyes, "Go, get drunk if you have to, but go. Hopefully, it'll take you less tequila than it took V to approach Dom and me."

He waved the bartender over, "Four shots of the strongest tequila you have for him."

I groaned as the bartender smirked and nodded. "I hate you Bri."

"You'll thank me later!" he shouted over the music, dancing away.

I rolled my eyes, tossing back the first shot, and started to plan his demise. His slow tortuous demise. I might need Jesse's help with that one though.

**[20 minutes later]**

The bartender laughed and patted me on the back, handing me my fifth shot. "For good luck."

I nodded and took a deep breath before pushing my way through the crowd and towards the stairs, trying not to fall.

_"You can do this Leon. You're not scared, hell if V could admit his feelings, I can do the same thing."_

I still didn't feel better after my pep talk. "Fuck it" I mumbled, knocking on the door and throwing back the last shot.

The door opened and I took a step back, Carter looked good. Real good. I cleared my throat, "Hey Carter."

He smirked as his eyebrow raised, "Hello Leon."

I ran a hand through my hair, this was not going as well as I had planned. "Uhm... Nice party."

His lip twitched and he cocked his head to the side, "Thank you. Would you like to experience the party from up here?"

I nodded. That would be better than stumbling over my words. He opened the door wider for me and closed it behind us. There was no one else in here.

"Where's that brunette?" I asked, turning around to find him staring down at my ass.

Was it like that?

"She served her purpose and got a promotion out of it" he said, flicking his eyes back up at me.

"So you knew she was a cop?" I asked, turning around to fully face him.

He nodded and stood up, "I had one of my guys keeping tabs on every law enforcement that wants me and who they may send under to get me."

He didn't play and I liked that. A lot.

"Covering bases."

He nodded and smiled, turning me around and bringing me towards the glass pane that overlooked the club. "Do you ever want to blend in?"

I shrugged, looking down and spotting Bri sandwiched between Dom and V. "Sometimes, yes. But then I realize that I wasn't made to blend in...necessarily. Our crew doesn't _blend_. We weren't made that way. We all have a purpose in the crew, as do you. You were made to stand out Carter or you wouldn't be who you are. Hell you would not have been on the top of the damn food chain, now would you?"

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

I half smiled, continuing to look down at the dance floor. It was quiet between us for awhile before I saw Carter's jacket coming off out of the corner of my eye. I saw Carter lean against the bar separating us from touching the glass and he stared at me. I kept staring down at the club floor.

"You ever gonna look at me Leon?" he asked, his hand resting over mine on the bar.

I shook my head, "Nope, just gonna look down at all the people."

He laughed and stood up and walked behind me, caging me in with his arms to the bar. "Well, we'll look together then."

"Just go with it Leon, he won't bite unless you want him to."

Bri's words resurfaced during a conversation that we had about Carter. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Ok."

He nudged my chin up so that I'd look up at him. "You don't have to do this Leon."

I nodded, "I know that. But I want to. I figure that if V has big enough balls to admit his long time feelings, then I could do the same, you know?"

He nodded and then smirked, "So what are your feelings?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You should know my feelings by now Carter."

"I still want to hear you say it." he murmured, leaning in to nuzzle my cheek.

"I really like you Carter. Your turn."

Carter chuckled from my neck, "You know I like you. I couldn't stop staring at you when Bri's calvary showed up."

I snorted, thinking back to that day. V and Dom jumped out of the Maxima, V _barely_ throwing it in park before demanding to know where Bri was and to tell whoever that they were taking him and leaving. Right now. That didn't really work out when Carter came out with a shotgun threatening to shoot whoever he had to.

Carter brought me back to the present by licking a stripe along my neck. I shifted, angling my head so he had more room. He hummed, his hands settling along my hips. "You wanna leave now Leon?"

I shivered, looking at him trying to catch up. "What? Oh, yeah. Let's leave. Wait, where are we going? I thought you gave up the compound?"

He took my hand, picked up his jacket and opened the door for me. "I did. But I always have backup places to sleep just in case. Do you want to tell Bri that I'm kidnapping you for the night?"

I looked between him and the back door to where our cars were. I pulled out my phone and called Bri. I groaned, shifting from foot to foot. "Stop trying to screw him and let him answer the damn phone."

Carter laughed, pulling out his phone and texting one of his bodyguards that we were ready.

"What?" Dom answered.

"Is that how Papa Torreto taught you how to answer the phone Dom?" I asked.

He grumbled, "What's up Leon?"

"I need to speak to Bri."

"He can't come to the phone right now," Dom answered, voice getting a bit breathless.

I sighed, "Can you tell V to stop suffocating him right now, I only need two seconds and you can continue to torture him."

The phone was jostled before Bri answered, sounding rough. "H-hey Leon."

"Carter's kidnapping me."

"Really? That's great! See, I told you it would work out."

I nodded and looked at Carter who was smiling back at me. "Thanks Bri."

"No problem," he said, and then Dom was back on the phone.

"Have fun Leon, call if you need us, we have to go, bye."

I rolled my eyes at the phone and looked at Carter. "We can go."

He held open the back door for me and I walked out, heading towards his truck since I rode here with Bri. His bodyguards appeared out of nowhere, opening the door for us. Carter helped me in, before saying something to them and getting in himself and they drove us towards a bungalow by the ocean.

Carter helped me out of the truck and unlocks the door, tugging me in before turning around to face his bodyguards. "No one in, got it?"

They nod, before they disappear in the shadows. Carter turns to me, after closing and locking the door. "Now where were we?"

"Here" I mumble, before kissing him and pushing me against the door. He groaned, pulling me closer while his hand goes under my shirt, trying to tug it off. I pulled away and took off my shirt, helping him unbutton his.

"Why do you wear shirts like this? You'll never get laid by how buttons I have to unbutton."

Carter scoffed, "You still want me, so I think I'm getting laid Leon."

I grumbled, just tugging the shirt off his shoulders. He pushed me towards one of the rooms and to the bed, before tugging off my jeans and shoes. I rolled over, helping him out of his. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and straddled me on the bed.

"I think I might kidnap you for longer than tonight Leon."

I shrugged, pulling him down for a kiss. "I don't mind Carter."

He moaned into the kiss, sliding down unitl my legs wrapped around his waist as he slicked up a few of his fingers. "How long has it been?"

"Awhile," I said into his neck.

He chuckled darkly, "Hopefully it won't be that long ever again."

He kissed me again as he slid one finger in, before twisting and adding in another. I groaned into the kiss, raising my hips. He groaned, "Need another one?"

I shook my head, latching onto his neck and biting down, causing him to growl. I shivered as he nudged the head of his cock against my hole. "Ready?"

I nodded, kissing him again as he slid in. I pulled away, moaning loudly. "Fuck Carter!"

He laughed, groaning at the same time. "Same here Princess."

He rolled his hips before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. I moaned again, scratching down his back. He growled into my neck thrusting faster. My eyes rolled back as I arched my back, chanting his name over and over. I didn't want to come just yet. But the way he would roll his hips just right, I couldn't help it.

"Carter!" I yelled out. He tugged my head back, licking up my neck before biting down and groaning.

I shuddered through my orgasm and feeling him come a few seconds later. He buried his face in my neck, rolling his hips slowly. I shivered, running my hands through his hair. "You ok Leon?"

I nodded, still coming down from the high he gave me. He chuckled, looking at me. "Come away with me?"

"When do we leave?"

* * *

_Sorry if Leon was a bit chatty. I guess it's been so long he had to get everything out that he wanted._


End file.
